<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Braids and Steel by The_Plaid_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185225">Gold Braids and Steel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin'>The_Plaid_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battlefield Rescue, Flirting, M/M, Post-War of the Ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir catches only a glimpse of the man who saves him on the battlefield, but that glimpse spurs him to seek more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Short August Medieval Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Braids and Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened so quickly Faramir didn't realize what had happened until it was over. One moment, the orc's axe was arcing toward his head, the next, the orc's head was coming to rest at his feet. The only clue he had as to his savior's identity was a flash of blond hair and steel glinting in the sunlight. </p><p>"If you keep staring, man of Gondor, you run the risk of losing your head and I may not be as fast the next time." </p><p>Startled to have been spoken to, Faramir called his thanks and plunged back into battle. There was no time to dwell on his surprise savior, though after the battle, he found himself regretting that he did not know more about him, besides the brief glimpse into his humor and the golden braids fluttering after him. </p><p>His mind was on other things, of course; the very world itself was at stake here, and Faramir had never been one to let a well-looking man distract him. He may have been inspired to fight more fiercely, however, by the thought that he might see his mysterious champion again.</p><p>After the battle, Faramir climbed through all the levels of the city, searching for what he thought he must recognize immediately. After hours, he began to fear the worst, before he found what he sought in the houses of healing. </p><p>He was, as Faramir had suspected, a rider of Rohan, and he sat at the bedside of another. Faramir stopped several paces away, not wishing to intrude. </p><p>"I see you have survived, man of Gondor." His savior smiled. "Congratulations. You may stare all you like now."</p><p>Faramir was unaccustomed to being flirted with, such that it took him a moment to realize that was what was happening. </p><p>"Then I think I shall," he said, drawing over a vacant chair. "If it is not too unwelcome."</p><p>"It is anything but unwelcome." The man shook his hair back from his face; much of it had come unbound from his braids. "I wait only for my sister to awaken." His tone was light, though Faramir could tell the jape was to cover his fear. </p><p>"The healers here are excellent," Faramir said loyally. "The best in the world."</p><p>"Then I am reassured." The smile was more relaxed, more genuine now. "I suppose I must tell you my name now that you have done your part and survived." </p><p>"It would please me to hear it." </p><p>"I am Éomer. My sister is the lady Éowyn."</p><p>Faramir did not know if he had suspected this or not—their encounter on the battlefield had been one of mere chance; they might have been complete social unequals. <i>Might</i> have been, but they were not. </p><p>Faramir smiled. "If you reward me with your name, it is only right that I do the same. I am Faramir of Gondor." </p><p>Éomer laughed, a sound that put Faramir in mind of a gentle breeze rippling long grass at the golden heights of autumn. "Faramir of Gondor, do you think I did not already know that? Do you think I did not immediately after the battle go to your king and ask who the man I chanced to have saved was?"</p><p>"I do not think any such thing. I think you saw to your sister first."</p><p>Éomer laughed again. "Aye, that is so. You are ruining the good first impression I am trying to make on you. I asked after you second."</p><p>"Your first impression was saving my life. Nothing could be better than that."</p><p>Éomer rose. "You have bested me there. Walk with me. I know she is in good hands, and I think she would not be happy to awaken to see me hovering over her." </p><p>They exchanged platitudes as Éomer followed Faramir through the winding maze of corridors to where he promised fresh air awaited. It had been a near thing, the victory of their forces over the enemy, and they both took a moment to marvel over that fact and mourn the fallen. Faramir's thoughts were never far from his father and brother, and while he wasn't intimately familiar with the exact family tree of the king of Rohan, Éomer seemed to imply he now bore a much greater responsibility than he'd have liked.</p><p>At last, they reached the promised balcony. They stood in silence, Éomer leaning on the balcony as the breeze ruffled his hair, Faramir only watching him. </p><p>"I see you are back to staring." </p><p>Feeling bold, Faramir said, "You seem to be staring yourself."</p><p>"Alas, I am caught." Closing the distance between them, Éomer bowed and took Faramir's hand. He kissed the back of it, sending sparks up his arm. "I will make another admission here. I asked your king not only who you were, but if you had any intended." </p><p>"I have no intended."</p><p>"Aye, that is what he told me." Éomer smiled. "In fact, he said you had no intended <i>yet</i>. And so, fearing competition, I plan to make my move as quickly and efficiently as possible. I will certainly not be hastier than is prudent but I would like to walk with you again if it would please you."</p><p>Faramir felt the first real smile in ages spread across his face. "It would please me. I should like to see how you will distinguish yourself from the competition, Éomer of Rohan." </p><p>Éomer's smile became a smirk and his kissed Faramir's hand again. "I should hope that will please you, too." </p><p>Faramir thought it would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>